La Venganza del gemelo de Freezer
by Max player123
Summary: Frozzer , el hermano gemelo de Freezer ha regresado con afán de destruir todo a su paso y a su propio hermano por haber traicionado a la raza de los demonios del frió , ambos se enfrentaran en una épica batalla de gemelos
1. El Regreso del Hijo Prodigo

**El Hijo Prodigo ha Regresado**

El Torneo del poder estaba llegando a su fin , mientras que Goku había sobrepasado el limite de uso de su nueva fase de " Doctrina Egoísta " Freezer lo miraba como si nada le importar , a pesar de tener a Jiren quien estaba cansado y adolorido por la batalla que tuvo contra Goku , el tiempo del pilar marcaba que solo quedaban cinco minutos , los seis universos habían sido erradicados por Zeno-sama , Bills y Vermouth estaban con los nervios destrozados al ver como Freezer y Jiren seguían parados sin hacer nada — ¡ Jiren ! — La voz del dios payaso lo saco de su trance haciéndolo mirar a la tropa del orgullo y mas Toppo quien aun seguía herido producto de los constantes rayos de Freezer quien le disparo as quemarropa — ¡ Tienes que ganar Jiren , aprovecha que Son Goku esta agotado y sacarlo de la plataforma , luego sedaste de ese " Don Nadie " ! —

— ¿ Como te atreves ? ¡ Soy el emperador del universo ! — Freezer comienza a elevar todo su ki mientras que el guerrero gris simplemente estaba parado con los brazos cruzados , con una gran velocidad sale volando para tratar de golpear Jiren quien simplemente esquivaba sus puñetazos con los brazos cruzados , el emperador del mal pasa a usar el 100% de su poder para golpear al guerrero quien con un puñetazo lo lanza contra la punta del pilar de la torre destrozando en varios pedazos la sección , con una gran puntería lanza una bola echa de ki que da contra el cuerpo de Freezer quien es lanzado al suelo — Maldición ¡ Soy el gran Freezer con un demonio ! —

— Solo eres basura —

— ¡¿ Que dijiste ?! — La piel del emperador comienza a cambiar de color a dorado mientras que una tormenta de ki comenzaba a formarse sobre la pista , el saiyajin aun consciente del poder del emperador quien extiende sus manos y un pilar de luz sale disparado hasta apocar la luz completa de la dimensión de la nada , los reyes del todo completamente emocionados siguen observando como Freezer ascendía a su modo Golden — Esto es el Golden Freezer —

— Es Golden Freezer —

— Si , es Golden Freezer —

Los reyes seguían observando como el emperador elevaba su ki hasta la mitad pero no lograba impresionar a Jiren quien seguía de brazos cruzados — ¡ Jiren derrotalo de una buena vez ! —

— ¡ Freezer mas te vale que pelees con todo tu poder o te haré pedazos ! —

— Sr Bills ¿ Acaso no se da cuenta que Freezer no puede vencer a Jiren ? — El dios seguía mirando el pilar que baja lentamente mientras que su corazón desaforado trataba de recuperar un poco de oxigeno , Wiss se había percatado del enorme poder del emperador pero no seria suficiente para hacerle frente al guerrero del orgullo quien baja sus brazos y espera al siguiente ataque del emperador — Ciertamente Freezer tiene mas energía que Goku no cabe duda , pero si el falla ... A Jiren no le costara nada sacarlo de la plataforma y perdernos el torneo —

— _Si ese tonto de Vegeta no hubiera perdido su tiempo con ataques inútiles a Jiren , se habrían fusionado y acabado con el_ — El príncipe aun seguía odiando al guerrero que lo derroto de solo tres ataques sacando su cuerpo de la arena como si fuera basura — _Francamente me sorprende que el haya accedido a proteger a ese idiota , quizas el busca otra cosa —_

— ¿ Sr Bills ? ¿ En que esta pensando ? —

Sin perder mas tiempo , Freezer sale volando para tratar de golpear a Jiren quien simplemente esquivaba los ataques del emperador y con su mano lo sujeta de la cola para azotarlo con tanta fuerza que abre grietas en la plataforma corriendo riesgo de partirla en tres partes , el Changlon quien abre sus ojos esquiva una pisada del de ojos negros y comienza a lanzar rayos de sus dedos pero el solo los desviaba con una sola mano — Ya te lo dije , no tienes la capacidad para pelear — Con su puño lanza una ráfaga de aire que lo golpea en un costado con tanta fuerza que la sangre comienza a brotar de la herida — Resígnate — Con la confianza en su cabeza le da la espalda al emperador quien se levanta aun con la sangre en el ojo por el odio a Jiren por lo cual extiende su mano apuntando con su mano completa — No hagas nada estúpido —

— ¡ Cierra la boca insolente ! — Con una puntería perfecta golpea la espalda de Jiren quien voltea con esa mirada asesina y se da cuenta como el Changlon comienza liberar su máximo poder , Goku aun con poca energía logra ponerse de pie pero no podía ni transformarse en super saiyajin por el debilitamiento — ¡ Muere ! — Con una velocidad superior a la de Goku , lo trata de atacar de frente pero este detiene su puño con una mano y lo golpea en el estomago con otro puñetazo pero se anticipo al movimiento de Jiren esquivando la esfera de ki que lo sacaría de la arena y con una patada lo golpea en la nuca que no hizo mas que molestarlo , con una mirada seria lo suelta para patearlo haciendo arrastrar su cuerpo por el suelo , Goku se logra poner de pie y ve como Freezer salta con sus manos para caer en frente de Jiren completamente agitado — Aun ... No estoy derrotado ... Yo debo ser quien te derrote ... YO EL GUERRERO MAS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO ENTERO — Con sus rayos apuntando a Jiren y este caminando a Freezer sin sentir molestia alguna lo trata de golpear pero este ya habia visto la manera de pelear del extraterrestre y esquivando el golpe coloca la mano derecha en el suelo golpeando el estomago de Jiren con sus dos pies haciendo que el retroceda unos pasos dejando a Vermouth asombrado y a Bills emocionado — Ja ja ja ja ja esta sera mi victoria — Con su mano en el cielo empieza crear una super nova apuntando a Jiren quien simplemente estaba parado , los Zeno-sama disfrutaban de ver los combates entre el emperador del mal y el guerrero del orgullo

— Ya basta Freezer — Goku se levanta viendo como el emperador cargaba la enorme esfera similar al ataque de Bills — Si hacer eso te quedaras sin energías —

— Créeme Goku ... Ya pensé en eso — Con un movimiento rápido vuelve a su forma original mientras que el guerrero del universo 11 dudaba de la acción del emperador del mal — Con esto te eliminare — Al bajar su mano , la gran masa de energía sale disparado contra el extraterrestre gris quien simplemente levanta su mano para detenerla como si nada — Tal como lo calcule — El emperador aparece detrás de el con su modo Golden nuevamente y casi recuperado de todos sus golpes como si no le hubiera pasado nada , con un rayo trata de atravesar a Jiren pero este lo esquiva recibiendo un corte en su costado derecho dejando a los presentes asombrados , el extraterrestre lo trata de atacar pero el emperador ya no estaba — No tienes que sorprenderte , ya eh memorizado tu forma de pelear y es tan básica que no tengo nada que temer — Al aparecer por detrás haciendo que el voltee apareciendo delante golpeando con un derechazo y desparece para patear su nuca apareciendo y desapareciendo por doquier haciéndole imposible al guerrero atinarle un golpe

— Eso es Freezer , sigue así —

— Ya veo el plan de Freezer — Todos miran al sabio pervertido quien estaba concentrado en la pelea — Sabiendo que le queda poco tiempo , el trata de distraerlo para cuando se acabe el tiempo ganar por mayoría y en caso de ser eliminado dejarle a Goku la energía de la Super Nova para que la absorba , por eso se destransformo y se volvió a transformar — Bills , Piccoro y Vegeta estaban viendo como el saiyajin se alimentaba de la esfera de energía para recargar su energía sin que Jiren se percatara de ello , las molestias de los ataques de Freezer no hacían mas que molestarlo con sus incesantes ataques — Es por eso que en el ultimo segundo cambio al modo Golden — Todos vuelven su vista para ver como en el ultimo segundo Jiren logra atrapar el cuello del emperador y comenzar a golperarlo en el estomago con repetidas veces

— Tu eres uno de los seres mas malvados que eh visto , tu corazón y alma son tan negras como la oscuridad — Con un apretón mas fuerte comienza estrangular a Freezer — Por eso debo castigarte en nombre de la justicia , tu y tu maldad deben ser erradicadas de este mundo —

— ¡ HAZ ECHO QUE ME IRRITE INSECTO ! — Con un rodillazo a la cara trata de defenderse pero es atrapado por su mano y le da un cabezazo al emperador quien cierra los ojos para quedar noqueado en el suelo con ese golpe , los dos reyes del todo miraban asombrado como Jiren pisaba el cuerpo de Freezer mientras que Goku trataba de absorber esfera que dejo el emperador y al conseguirlo se da cuenta que Goku estaba de pie en super saiyajin dios azul — No me importa que ese tonto de Goku siga de pie — El emperador se levanta con suma dificultad y se acerca a Jiren quien lo esquiva y con un revés de puño lo vuelve a golpear en la cara lanzandolo contra el pilar quedando estampado y con suma lentitud va cayendo mientras que su espalda se arrastraba por el pilar

— Freezer —

— Acabare contigo primero y luego ...— Goku concentraba todo su ki en su cuerpo para poder usar su nueva transformación contra Jiren — Mejor te echare del torneo —

— Eso es Jiren , sacalo de la plataforma y acaba con ese saiyajin —

— Debo admitir que el guerrero Jiren es mas fuerte que antes ¿ cierto Sr Vermouth ? — El dios payaso se reía mientras que veía como Jiren cargaba al emperador del cuello como si fuera gallina — Ahora la victoria esta asegurada para nuestro universo —

— Así es mi bella ángel , así es — El dios se reía a carcajadas mientras que Bills estaba furioso pero Jiren aun sentía que el ki de Goku estaba bajo como para enfrentarlo en un combate — _Ya esta , la victoria es del universo 11 —_ En en el borde de la pista , Jiren ve la car de Freezer y al soltarlo este comienza a caer pero al voltear a ver a Goku siente la cola del emperador sobre su cuello y al voltear ve como este se sostenía con sus dedos perforando el costado literalmente de la arena — ¡¿ QUE ?! — Bills ve como Freezer en su modo Golden mete los brazos por debajo de los brazos del guerrero gris , quien se sorprende ante la habilidad de Freezer

— La victoria de Jiren ha echo que se confié — El maestro Roshi había entendió todo de ante mano mientras todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos — Y por eso no vio la trampa que le tendió Freezer hasta que fue demasiado tarde — El emperador estaba forcejeando contra Jiren quien le da un codazo a la cara repetidas veces hasta que este comienza sangrar dando un poco mas de espacio al guerrero de la tropa para flexionar su brazo derecho y comenzar a castigar con puñetazos la cara y cuerpo de Freezer quien no cedía en su agarre — Aunque lo eche de la pista , ambos caerán —

— Ja ja ja ja ja , te confiaste mucho y por eso te atrape — La cola del emperador apretaba mas el cuello de Jiren quien le da un cabezazo tan potente que lo hace escupir sangre y aun así no pretendía soltarlo — Golpeame todo lo que quieras no te dejare tan fácil — Los codazos de Jiren no frenaban el ajuste de Freezer pero este empieza elevar su ki inclinando al emperador quien sentía las quemaduras por el aura de fuego de Jiren — ¡ GOKU , ATACALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ! —

— Freezer —

— Hazlo no resistiré mucho tiempo — Los golpes de Jiren lo empezaban a lastimar con seriedad mientras que el saiyajin concentraba su ki par volver a combinar el super saiyjin Blue con el Kaioken X 10 preparando un Kame-Hame-Ha puntando a los dos peleadores — ¡ Hazlo ! —

— Goku , acaba con el de una vez —

— ¡ jiren ! ¡ no puede ser ! —

El saiyjin carga su ataque apuntando a un Freezer en forma normal — ¡ HAZLO ! — El saiyajin cierra los ojos para ver en su mente a los dos cuerpos forcejeando

— Perdóname Freezer — El Kame-Hame-Ha sale disparado con una fuerza devastadora haciendo que el cuerpo de Jiren junto con el del emperador caigan de la arena de combate , ambos cuerpos desaparecen y aparecen en las gradas de sus universos — Se acabo por fin —

— El universo 11 quedo fuera del torneo ... ¡ Sera eliminado ! — Los dos reyes del todo hacen brillar sus manos y eliminan al universo del dios payaso entre un grito de desesperación y suplicas del Kaioshin y del dios destructor — El ganador es el universo 7 — Una misteriosa figura estaba observando como Freezer se había sacrificado por un saiyajin lo que lo levaba de rabia y con una pequeña descarga agrieta el faro que iluminaba la plataforma

 **Continuara**


	2. El Hermano Gemelo de Freezer , Frozzer

**El Hermano Gemelo de Freezer , Frozzer**

Tras finalizado el torneo del poder , los 10 guerreros son llevados a lo que queda de la arena de combate mientras que los reyes del todo aplaudían y el gran sacerdote estaba complacido por el combate , Goku y Vegeta estaban orgullosos de si mismo pero algo les extrañaba , la pequeña sonrisa de Freezer los hacia desconfiar de el y mas por que su voz era maliciosa — Aquí viene — Afirmo el emperador lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verlo mientras se reía entre dientes , del faro comienza a caer una esfera de energía maligna como si fuera un cometa que destroza parte de la arena , los reyes y el supremo sacerdote quedan asombrados ante el enorme parecido de Freezer pero el morado que lo separaba de la piel blanca era un tono mas opaco que el de su hermano — Ya veo , entonces eras tu — Mientras que Freezer avanzaba a para ver a su copia , este estaba muy serio , los tres saiyajin seguían confundidos pero Bills había olido su sangre similar a la del mismo emperador del mal — ¿ A que debo el honor de tu agradable visita ... Hermano ? —

— ¿ Que dijo ? — Goku sorprendido se centra en ver la cara de mal genio de Frozzer quien lo miraba de mala manera , como si su odio a otros seres jamas se viese saciado — ¿ Es el hermano de Freezer ? —

— Puedo notar que eres un idiota — Habló el recién llegado señalando con su vista al saiyajin , Freezer quien reía en voz baja ve como su hermano da un paso hacia adelante haciéndoselo a su gemelo — Por lo visto , hermano ... Tu te llevas muy bien con esos ... Saiyajin —

— Oye tu — La voz de Bills hizo sentir miedo al ser de piel blanca y ojos rojos , si sangre se congelo y con lentitud del miedo comienza a voltear a ver al dios de la destrucción — ¿ Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi pequeña escoria ? —

 _Flash Back_

El emperador del mal tenia en su mano el cuello del rey Cold , mientras que este estaba sujetado como si fuese de trapo , el dios de la destrucción estaba muy enfadado con Freezer por haber destruido un planeta de mucha importancia para el — Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿ En donde esta Freezer ? —

— No ... no lo se ... lo juro ...—

Bills apretaba cada vez mas fuerte el cuello del rey demonio mientras que este gritaba pero algo detiene su apretón , unos sonidos de unas pisadas se acercaban al dios destructor — ¿ Quien demonios eres ? — Bills mira a la copia de Freezer quien le había hablando de mala manera — ¿ Quien demonios eres ? — Pregunto el Changlon con un tono mas elevado , Billis no lograba entender lo que decía el pequeño emperador quien levanta su mano apuntando al destructor de planetas — ¡¿ Quien diablos eres ?! — Un rayo le atraviesa el hombro derecho para ver a Bills como lo había lanzado con su dedo indice de la mano derecha , este con mirada seria comienza a torturarlo con rayos como pudo pero cuando Wiss en su cetro la ubicación de Freezer este suelta al rey Cold

— ¿ Sr Biils ? ¿ Destruirá este planeta ? — El dios se eleva por los aires mientras que el rey demonio ve como Bills apuntaba con una pequeña partícula de su poder y al hacer caer el brillo de su mano se entierra en el hielo para comenzar una reacción en cadena arrasando a cientos de Changlons que estaban en las cercanías , Bills estaba sonriendo mientras que veía como el planeta estaba colapsando por la energía , su sonrisa macabra estaba formada en su cara y sus ojos carente de alma — Parece que adora hacer eso Sr Bills —

— No hay espectáculo mas hermoso Wiss — La onda de calor se disuelve y toma el cetro de Wiss para ir a buscar a Freezer — Cuando lleguemos a la nave de ese insolente de Freezer lo destruiré con mis propias manos —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— ¿ Ahora me recuerdas ? — Frozzer no dijo nada al recordar como el dios lo había destruido a el y a su planeta junto con su gente , la raza mas poderosa del universo — Espero que no vengas a buscar venganza por haber destruido tu planeta — Freezer escucha las palabras de Bills y sin voltear comienza a sentir como su odio corroe sus entrañas , El Changlon se acerca a su hermano quien estaba enfadado con el destructor

— Eh venido a buscarte hermano — El emperador le extiende la mano a su hermano quien voltea a ver al equipo siete — No me importa que te aliaras con esos simios asquerosos — Freezer ve la mano de su hermano y este comienza a acercar lentamente su mano a la de su hermano gemelo pero Vegeta lo mira con ira y Frozzer lo mira con el ceño fruncido — Por lo visto quieres pelear contra mi —

— Jah , no me hará ningún esfuerzo acabar con un insecto como tu — Con un salto se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul pero el Changlon se abre de guardia lo que le extraña a Vegeta — ¿ No vas a usar el modo Golden ? —

— No se como usarlo — Vegeta se empieza a carcajear de Frozzer quien estaba muy serio pero el saiyajin decide elevar todo su poder para hacerle frente mientras que Freezer se reía en voz baja — Acabare contigo insecto — El príncipe sale volando preparando su puño pero al intentar golpear al emperador este lo esquiva moviendo la cabeza a la derecha , Vegeta comienza a arrojar puñetazos pero Frozzer lo esquivaba con los brazos cruzados para agacharse y girar para ascender con un gancho al mentón de Vegeta haciendo que el saiyajin caiga de espaldas

— Eso me trajo buenos recuerdos — Todos miran a Freezer quien recordaba como había asesinado al rey Vegeta hace tiempo , el emperador camina a Vegeta quien estaba tirado en el suelo pero este salta hacia atrás y sale volando pero Frozzer lo golpea con su cola lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo — Parece que mi hermano tiene mas poder escondido y Vegeta no es rival para el —

— Se acabo ... Saiyajin — El emperador comienza a cargar su ki pero este recibe un golpe de energía en su espalda para ver a Vegeta quien le había arrojado — Maldito ...¡ Te quemare los ojos ! — Con sus dos dedos lanza un rayo que le impacta contra la cara de Vegeta sellando sus ojos con el inmenso calor , el grito de Vegeta se hizo notar mientras que todos estaban congelados del pavor , Vegeta estaba en el suelo sosteniendo las quemaduras con sus manos mientras que el grito le desgarraba la garganta — Ya cállate — De un salto llega a pisar a Vegeta para darle un puñetazo en la boca y con sus dedos toma la lengua del saiyajin para de un solo tirón le arranca la lengua a Vegeta quien se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre mientras convulsionaba — Freezer ... Vamos de una vez por que estos insectos no tienen el poder para pelear contra mi —

— Lo siento ... pero alguien prometió revivirme — El emperador voltea a ver a Goku quien estaba cansada casi sin poder pelear — Y si salgo de aquí el tiempo que me queda en el espacio terrenal se reducirá dramáticamente —

— Yo te reviviré hermano ...— Todos miran a Frozzer mientras que Freezer sonreía — Usaremos las esferas del dragón malignas para revivirte —

— Ya veo ... En ese entonces... —

— ¡ Freezer ! — Todos le abren paso al dios destructor quien tenia la mano extendida con una esfera de ki — Te mueves y te destruyo... Y créeme que si destruyo tu alma no volverás a resucitar —

— Tal vez necesitemos estos — Todos ven como el emperador tenia los pendientes potara del supremo Kaioshin quien se toma las orejas para darse cuenta que nos los tenia — Eh visto que son muy útiles cuando te los pones en la oreja — El hermano de Freezer se pone delante y ambos desaparecen antes de que el ki de Bills los destruyera

— Maldita sea — Bills estaba enfadado mientras que Wiss estaba curando a Vegeta quien de poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la visión y a regenerar la lengua que le fue arrancada , el dios destructor estaba enfadado pero los reyes del todo y el Daishinkan no podían entrometerse pero al darse cuenta que tenían los pendientes potara se empezaron a preguntar sobre sus planes — Zeno-sama y ... Zeno-sama ... quiero pedirle que nos deje buscar a esas escorias

— Si quieres —

— Si , hazlo si quieres —

El dios desciende pero Vegeta seguía en estado vegetal por el shock que había sufrido producto de la quemadura y de la laceracíon de su lengua — Goku , pide el deseo de las super esferas del dragón y vamos a buscar a esas basuras —

El saiyajin asiente con la cabeza mientras que el gran sacerdote usaba sus poderes para traer las super esferas y ver que empiezan a brillar con su luz parpadeante y tras la invocación de Zalama el saiyajin mira a Wiss quien traduciría el deseo de Goku — Deseo que reconstruyas los universos que destruyo Zeno-sama con sus respectivos dioses y planetas —

— Tockma sheik thakuma oruro ikvtidutad eurver —

— ¿ Funciono Wiss ? —

— Paciencia Goku — El dragón hace brillar sus ojos y de la nada comienzan a aparecer los universos destruidos por Zeno-sama junto con los dioses destructores , las gradas comienzan a llenarse por los participantes del torneo junto con sus dioses destructores — Ya esta echo Goku —

El dragón da un grito y desaparece separando las super esferas del dragón para otro año mas , todos ven como Goku los había revivido junto con sus universos , los ángeles estaban felices de volver a ver a sus dioses destructores , menos Mojito quien estaba viendo como volvía Sidra y Rou por lo que sus pelos se ponen de punta

— Jamas vi un acto tan noble y generoso — Daishinkan estaba orgulloso de Goku por lo que empieza a aplaudir lentamente mientras que los reyes del todo se ponían de pie para aplaudir , Champa comienza a aplaudir y los demás dioses y ángeles se ponen de pie junto con los guerreros para empezar a aplaudir al saiyajin quien dejo de lado su egoísmo , todos menos Vegeta y Bills le aplaudían a Goku pero el saiyajin sale volando para llegar a la grada y tomar hablar con Hit quien asiente con la cabeza , el saiyajin pone su mano en el hombro y desaparece con el sicario del universo seis — Creo que ellos se harán cargo del problema —

En un planeta lejano se puede ver a Freezer quien estaba agotado mientras que ve como su hermano tenia preparado unas esferas del dragón del tamaño como las de la tierra pero eran negras con las estrellas en carmesí , Freezer estaba cansado por que solo le quedaban unos pocos minutos — Sal dragón maligno y quiero el deseo que solo me dará la oscuridad — Las esferas brillan con un rojo muy fuerte , de entre las esferas sale un dragón similar al polunga solo que de piel negra escamosa con púas en en las muñecas como cuchillas , una mas en los codos y seis cuernos en la cabeza su vientre era de gris pálido — Yāo-lóng quiero que resucites a mi hermano gemelo Freezer —

— Eso lo puedo conceder pero tu hermano debe darme un sacrificio de sangre equivalente a su poder —

— Demonios no lo pensé ... Freezer , vuelve a tu forma primaria con tu poder de 530.00 y poder darle un sacrificio a Yao-Long — El emperador vuelve a su forma pequeña y salta sobre el soldado que le habia traído las esferas para asesinarlo rompiendo su cuello — Ahora hazlo — El demonio dragón usa sus poderes para que un humo negro salga del cuerpo del soldado y entre en la boca de Freezer quien siente su alma y cuerpo — Bien Freezer —

— ¡ Freezer ! — Los dos voltean a ver como Goku y Hit habían llegado al planeta donde estaban escondidos , el dragón estaba por hablar pero el emperador junto con su hermano gemelo pasan a su forma original — Apártate Freezer , quiero pelear con el por lo que le hizo a Vegeta —

— Que ingenuo eres Goku — El emperador pasa a su estado Golden mientras que Frozzer eleva su ki dejando ver un aura maligna — Pelea con el si quieres pero no lo mates , quiero tener el placer de destruir al odioso de Goku —

— Simio estúpido ...¿ Quien eres tu ? — El sicario mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira a Freezer quien le arroja un rayo de su dedo pero lo traspasa como si nada — ¿ Quien es este tipo ? — El sicario sale a gran velocidad para golpear con un puñetazo a Freezer en el pecho haciendo que sienta un fuerte golpe — ¡ Freezer ! —

— No te distraigas — Goku en super saiyajin azul entra con una patada a la cara de Frozzer quien es arrastrado por el suelo pero logra ponerse de pie a gran velocidad — Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Vegeta — El saiyajin se lanza con un puñetazo pero el Changlon lo esquiva para girar con una patada y golpearlo en la cara pero Goku se pone firme y al tratar de golpear a Frozzer este lo esquiva y con su cola lo golpea en los ojos haciendo que el se tome los ojos y aprovechando el momento lo golpea con un puñetazo tan potente que la onda de energía sale por la espalda de Goku llamando la atención de Hit y de Freezer — Que ... poder ... tiene ...—

— Ponte de pie ... Saiyajin — Goku trata de golpearlo pero antes de eso recibe un rodillazo en el estomago y la cola de Frozzer se enreda en su cuello y con un excelente tiro lo lanza contra Hit quien congela el tiempo para atraparlo — Parece que todos los saiyajin son unos debiluchos — El emperador dorado cae detrás de su hermano mientras que Goku se ponía de pie pero Hit usa el tokitobashi y los poderosos puñetazos del sicario lo golpean repetida veces y cuando salta hacia atrás , Frozzer cae de rodillas escupiendo sangre sobre la tierra — Miserable —

— Ya eh visto pelear a este sujeto ... Es un sicario del universo seis — Freezer sale volando pero cuando frena de golpe tenia la marca de un puño en su pecho cayendo de rodillas ante Hit — Miserable insecto —

— Rindanse pacíficamente ... Oh los asesinare —

— ja ja ja ja ja ja — El sicario mira a Frozzer quien se levanta y sus ojos brillaban con una lumbre mas poderosa que antes — Anda , asesiname —

 **Continuara**


End file.
